


Obsession

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Teddy didn't understand what obsession was until he saw James half naked and with a man.<





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slantedknitting at hp_yule_balls 2010.

**obsession** — a persistent idea or impulse that continually forces its way into consciousness, often associated with anxiety and mental illness

Obsession was not a word that Ted understood. Yes, he knew the definition from the dictionary. Yes, he had watched people become obsessed with the latest celebrity, fastest broom, funkiest WWN programme, to mention just a few things. Yes, Ted had watched, fascinated, as people fell head over heels for something or someone, but didn't mean that he truly understood what it meant to feel it.

He never had a favourite Quidditch team, even if he cheered for the Montrose Magpies now that Jamie played for them. He didn't care what the make of his broom was. His love life was a good example of that as well. Victoire was the case in point. He couldn't pinpoint the moment that he'd fallen for her. Instead they grew close with time and slowly they moved apart. Or at least that was his version, while she claimed that he never loved her enough. Just because he wasn't obsessed, that didn't mean that he wasn't in love. He had explained that plenty of times. He probably would have kept explaining if, all of a sudden, he hadn't developed his own obsession.

It started innocently enough.

Ted arrived at Jamie's on Sunday morning. He wanted to surprise his friend and celebrate the stunning victory from the day before. He pressed his wand on the door lock to gain access and went straight for the empty kitchen, except that it wasn't empty.

Teddy closed his eyes and span around. "God, sorry… I'm- Oh God." The laugh from behind him made him wince. It wasn't Jamie's and it was certainly a male one. As soon as the embarrassment diminished, he started to think, and he turned around again, drawing his wand this time against the intruder.

"What are you doing?" Jamie said, moving in front of the other man, and it was impossible not to notice the state of undress this time. Jamie stood there, shirtless, with his wide, hairless chest, a little gold ring in one of his nipples, and sculpted abs. He could see the waist band of Jamie's briefs, but the isle stopped him from seeing any more that. It was a good thing since he was pretty sure that he was drooling already.

Teddy dragged his eyes upwards. "He must have done something to you." The snickers from both men made him realise just what he'd said and his hair turned red. "I mean… you're straight, he must have used something to get you to agree to… to this. Step away, Jamie. Let me immobilise him and then I can check you over before talking him."

Jamie groaned. "God, being an Auror really makes you paranoid, doesn't it? He didn't use anything. Mark is my boyfriend, Teddy."

"Am I now?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Oh all right, Mark is the one I shag when he's here from the States," Jamie said with a chuckle. "He works for an American sports magazine. We met three months ago when he came to interview me. We've been seeing each other on and off since then. So put that wand down."

Teddy lowered his wand, but his attention was on the alleged reporter. Now that Jamie had moved, he could see that the man was just as nicely shaped, not as handsome or fit as Jamie, but then again few people were. "That doesn't mean that he didn't use something on you."

"For Merlin's sake, Teddy, unless you want to know what sex toys we use, then no, he didn't use anything. No charms, no hexes, no potions, nothing, and I'm not straight," Jamie said.

"Of course you are," Teddy answered.

Jamie chuckled. "Teddy, I think I know if I'm straight or gay, and I'm not straight."

"What about all the girls? Why do you date them?" Teddy asked confused, hair turning brown as he thought about this.

"Because the press would be a bitch if they knew, because no one cares in the league until you're out and then all of your team mates suddenly think there's something wrong with you, and have you met my family?" Jamie asked. "They are the main reason."

"Please, your family would support if you said you wanted to date hippogriffs."

"Yeah, Teddy, right before setting me up with every single man around, or hippogriff as the case might be. One of the greatest things about being gay is that I don't have to get married and have children. Do you know how common is that in my family? In fact, how many of my siblings or cousins are out of school and not engaged or married? None, that's the answer."

Teddy frowned. "So you date girls since you will never find the right one just so that your family won't set you up? Jamie, you are twenty-three. You can do what you like."

"That's what I told him," Mark said.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "That's because you don't know my grandmother, or my mother. Teddy, you know them. If I told them, they'd start asking about settling down, and adopting babies."

"They already do, Jamie. There is not a party when they don't ask if you've met someone, and when are you getting married. I don't see the difference," Teddy said.

"The difference is that girls would welcome it if my grandmother talked to them about weddings and babies. If she started doing it with the blokes, I'd never get laid again." Jamie sighed. "It's bad enough that most people can't see past the last name, and I've met plenty of girls who only dated me for that, but with the blokes, I know they don't care, because they know that it's never going public, they aren't going to get any benefits other than being with me."

"And how do you know that? They could go out and give an exclusive to the Prophet. If anything you're making yourself more vulnerable," Teddy said. "Besides, do you really want to let your family find out from someone else?"

"They won't." Mark kissed Jamie's shoulder, and then looked at Teddy. "He's not stupid. He's dating a journalist. Jamie is very cautious. I've never fucked anyone else that required a magical oath to keep the relationship secret. I can't even tell you now that you know."

Teddy looked between the two, thinking it was a joke, and then sighed. "That's sad."

Jamie shrugged. "That's survival, Teddy. I know how to look out for myself. Now, that we're done with the threats, we'll go get dressed and you can tell us why you're here."

"I only came so you could have someone to celebrate with and you already have someone. I'll see you later," he said, smiling again. "It was nice to meet you, Mark."

Teddy left the house, considering the matter closed. He never suspected that one simple morning was going to change his life forever.

* * *

**addiction** — the condition of being abnormally dependent on some habit 

Teddy was becoming addicted to news, or more specifically to news about Jamie. Suddenly, he was reading everything about the young man, and each article was followed by long monologues about the bullshit that reporters liked to write. While he read every word and watched every picture, he avoided Jamie like the plague.

He wasn't sure how the little boy that he'd always considered family was suddenly this sexy man that afflicted his dreams. Ted wasn't one to care about the gender of his partners, but he drew the line at Harry's son.

He was twenty-eight, a respected Auror, and he had stopped behaving like the son of a marauder when he'd left school. He would not take this as a joke, not when it was Jamie… who looked perfect with nothing but a pair of underwear, with his sweet smile and those inquisitive eyes.

He slapped the side of his head. "Get a grip, Teddy." Right, he needed to focus, because after three weeks, he couldn't avoid Jamie any longer. It was Charlie's birthday and he was back from Romania to celebrate with the family. There was no way that he could avoid the Burrow today.

Taking a deep breath, he Apparated there. The door was open, with people going in and out, since the house was too small for four generations of Weasleys. If his generation kept reproducing as fast as they seemed to be, Arthur and Molly would have to move soon. Luckily, the crowd allowed Teddy to avoid Jamie even longer, at least until they were all around the table (sitting and standing) to blow the candles and eat the cake.

"Lily sends her love, Charlie," Ginny said. "She says she'll give you a present when she comes home during the Christmas holidays."

"Hugo, too. He wanted to be here," Ron added.

"Yes, and miss school for a few days. He truly is your son," Hermione answered with a smile.

Teddy didn't think that Charlie had noticed the missing nephew and niece, not when there were four other nephews and six nieces, and with the exception of Jamie, who was single, and Al and Lucy who were engaged, the rest were all married with children already. Harry seemed to agree with him.

"We'll use magic to put them in the pictures. You never remember all of them anyway," Harry said.

Charlie flipped him two fingers, which earned him scolding from all the mums and plenty of giggles. "Bloody hell, I'm fifty-three and you're still on my case." He looked at Jamie. "And this is why you are my favourite: single like me. Being unattached is for the best; don't let them convince you otherwise, kid."

"Charlie Weasley, don't you say those things," Molly said. "Jamie just hasn't found the right girl, but he will, and he'll be happy, not like you with those dragons."

Teddy snorted when Molly mentioned the right girl, but no one was paying attention to him. However, when he looked up, he could see Jamie's eyes on him.

"Can we cut the cake? It's chocolate," Ron said.

"How is it that with all these children, you're the one complaining about waiting?" Ginny asked.

"That's because the only children around can't speak yet," Albus said, chuckling, before the discussion turned to babies and baby food, and suddenly everyone had an opinion. Teddy didn't miss the way Ron winked at Jamie or the bright smile Jamie gave his uncle. He was still watching when Jamie walked his way.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Jamie whispered.

There went his plan to avoid Jamie, but Teddy didn't really have a choice or even a rational reason to avoid James, so he followed the younger man outside. The noise from inside dimmed as he closed the door. The air was chilly and his cloak was inside. He rubbed his arms, hoping that Jamie would get a clue and they could go back inside.

"Does it really bother you that much?"

Teddy could feel his face warm up and his hair turned bright red. Had he been so obvious? He had now! He was acting like a teenager, barely controlling the way he looked. "It doesn't!"

"Your hair is red, Teddy. I know you well enough to know that you're lying," James said, loudly, before stepping closer and lowering his voice. "I thought that you, of all people, wouldn't think that there's anything wrong with being gay."

Teddy blinked. "Bothered about that? Of course I'm not. God, Jamie, do you really think that it matters who you shag? Hell, I'm bi, and you know that."

"Then what? You've been avoiding me since you found out and right now you looked like you've been caught doing something horrible," James answered. "What's going on, Teddy?"

He looked back inside through the small window. "This isn't the place or time."

"Then let's go somewhere."

Teddy shook his head. "We can't leave. Your uncle only comes for a day, and you should be here. I can come over your place tomorrow," he said before remembering the boyfriend. "How about my place? We won't disturb Mark."

"Mark is gone. We had a row-" Jamie sighed. "I'll explain tomorrow. Come in after work; I'll be home."

"I'll be there. Now can we go inside? I’m about to turn blue and not because I'm a _Metamorphmagus_. It's freezing out here."

Jamie laughed, friendly and carefree once again, as if one simple concession had made everything good with the world. Teddy smiled, because the laughter was familiar and made him feel better without even thinking. Great, he was addicted to Jamie's laugh as well.

* * *

**bravery** — having or displaying courage, resolution, or daring; not cowardly or timid   
  
People always looked at his hair or his eyes and connected him with his mother. Very few people seemed to remember that he was Remus Lupin's son. He couldn't blame them. Blue hair attracted attention and he'd been raised by his grandmother. He also got the impression that no one really knew his father. Sure, they knew the great teacher, or the worried father, or even the werewolf who fought discrimination, but very few people actually talked about his personality. Given all of that, Teddy didn't blame them for forgetting that he was the son of a Marauder and that he had been sorted in Gryffindor just like his father.

The problem was that today he couldn't remember why he'd been sorted there. He didn't feel brave. He wanted nothing more than to have a last minute case that would keep him at the ministry, but alas, no criminal obliged him and he had not excuse to postpone the meeting. Dreading the discussion that was about to come, he still Apparated to Jamie's house.

He gained access easily; at least Jamie hadn't rescinded his ability to open the front door. He didn't have to search for long, before finding Jamie sprawled on the couch of the living room, wearing nothing but a pair of low riding jeans and a nipple ring, with bottles of beer in one hand and a stupid smile on his face. "How much did you drink?" Teddy asked with a sigh.

"Just two," Jamie answered as he patted the couch seat. "Sit and I'll show what else I've taken."

"Merlin, are you out of your mind? You'll be expelled if they find out."

Jamie sniggered. "Of course I won't. I can't take potions, can't cast hexes or charms. No one checks for Muggle stuff; 'ts what everyone uses in the league."

Teddy sat down with another sigh. "You know, you shouldn't tell these things to an auror."

"Why not? Not like Muggle drugs are illegal." Jamie reached into his pocket and then brought something that looked like a parchment to Teddy's lips. "Eat it; it's good. It makes you happy."

"I am happy, Jamie. I don't need that," Teddy said, patiently as he took the drug and put it in his pocket. "Why do you need it?"

Jamie grinned and shrugged. "It's fun."

Teddy groaned. "What else are you taking?" Muggle drugs might not be illegal, but it didn't mean that Aurors didn't know about them, especially after a genius had decided to lace E with potions a few years back.

Jamie sat up with some difficulty, leaning against Teddy's side. "Don't know the names," he said with a shrug. "Do you know all those rumours about the league? The sex, the booze, the drugs? They are all true."

"You make people take oaths and then you have orgies. Are you mad?" Ted asked.

"Nope, not mad. No one says anything. There are rules and spells so people can't tell what they see. It's why no one ever gets caught. Reporters that get too close are invited and then the spells stop them from writing about it. It's brilliant," Jamie declared as he fell backwards again.

Teddy took the parchment out of his pocket and examined it, before putting it away again. He'd never seen this particular drug, but he'd find out what it was and what it could do. It seemed that he had inherited something else from his father; he was the cautious one. "I still don't get why you need this crap, Jamie. You are young, famous, rich, gorgeous; you have a loving family; you have a boyfriend. You can have anything you want, so why this? "

"Don't have a boyfriend," Jamie said with a pout, "and you're killing the high."

"What happened to Mark?"

"We got into a fight after you left, said that you were cool with it and my family would be too, and we should come out. Bastard only wanted to become famous, James Potter's boyfriend. Fuck him."

"How do you know that? Maybe he just wanted to be with you and not be your dirty secret," Teddy said softly, although he really didn't like the idea of Jamie involved with Mark… or anyone else. For the past three weeks, he had done nothing but picture how Jamie would look while being fucked senseless, and the idea that someone else got to do that made his stomach clench, but he was a good friend and he would try to help, even if it meant pushing Jamie back into Mark's arms.

"I know!" James yelled, before sighing. "I went to Al afterwards, asked him for Veritaserum, said that it was for a prank. He gave me some and I put it in Mark's beer, asked him question. Son of a bitch said that he'd never put up with someone as arrogant and self-centred as me if it weren't for the payoff." He reached for the beer and took a swig. "I'm not arrogant and self-centred. It's not my fault that I'm gorgeous, rich and famous."

Teddy bit his lip, trying not to laugh. In fact, Jamie looked so adorable that he forgot to mention that Albus should not be making Veritaserum or give it to anyone without proper Ministry's authorisation. However, he was too engrossed with Jamie to care at the moment. "That's right; it's not your fault that you're perfect," he said in a teasing tone that went over Jamie's head.

"That's right," Jamie confirmed. He looked at Teddy from the corner of his eyes, while a hand trailed down his stomach, stopping at the edge of the jeans. "So why were you not talking to me?"

"I never stopped talking to you," Teddy said patiently. He was concentrating on the discussion and not on James' hand moving the way he had imagined doing in his dreams. Jamie wasn't flirting or teasing, he was being his usual exhibitionistic self, he told himself, and he needed to stop fantasising about his godfather's son.

"You avoided me," James answered. "It's the same thing, and you still haven't told me why." He sat up again and leaned so close that their lips were almost touching. "Do I disgust you?"

Teddy gasped and shook his head. "You could never disgust me."

"Good, because you're one of the few people I trust. Do you know that no one else can come into my house? Not even my parents."

"I didn't know that. Fuck-" When did Jamie's hand get on his crotch? "Jamie, what are you doing?"

Teddy should have known better than to ask such a question, because Jamie had a way to view questions as challenges, and the answer wasn't verbal. Jamie closed the gap between them, and their lips met. Teddy tried to protest, but Jamie took it as an invitation and Teddy found himself sucking on Jamie’s tongue without thinking, too shocked to do more than that until Jamie squeezed his cock through the fabric of his robe.

He grabbed Jamie’s shoulders and pushed him away. "We shouldn't."

"You know you want to," Jamie said with a grin. "You've been staring at me since you came in. I saw the way you licked your lips when I touched my ring." He took Teddy's hand and brought it to his nipple. "I bet you want to play with it."

A strangled sound escaped Teddy as he tried to deny it, but Jamie wanted none of that, pressing their hands against the cold metal of the ring.

"You need to get out of that robe, and then you need to get rid of my jeans. There's a surprise there. This-" Jamie said, pulling on the ring, "isn't the only one I have."

Teddy shut his eyes tight. "Jamie, stop."

"Why? You want this," Jamie said, but he stopped.

Teddy reopened his eyes again, but that was a big mistake. Jamie hadn’t stopped. He had taken the time to get rid of his jeans, and now was standing right in front of him, with his cock hard, and- "Merlin, you have… you have a cock ring." That wasn't what he had expected, but his body liked it more than he could say.

"Stop looking and do something, Teddy."

How could he resist that? Why? He had been picturing these for weeks and now that he could have it, he was fighting it for no reason. Standing up, he pulled Jamie closer, kissing him hungrily. Teeth nipped at the delicate skin, tasting blood as the kiss became needier.

"Naked… bloody hell, get rid of that robe," Jamie hissed.

Teddy pulled back long enough to get rid of his clothes. He briefly thought about moving to the bedroom, but that was too far. He pushed Jamie down on the couch and he got on top, starting to kiss him again, cocks grinding against each other.

Jamie's moans were delicious. "Fuck… I can come just by listening to you."

"That'd be disappointing." There was another kiss and then Jamie was stretching under Teddy, reaching for his jeans. He fished a bottle from the pocket. "You can come while you fuck me."

He was wrong. He was going to come a lot sooner than that, acting like a teenager with no self-control.

"Come on, Teddy." Jamie didn't seem aware of Teddy's problem because he poured the lube on his own hand and then started to jerk Teddy off, spreading the lube. "There. Now, fuck me."

"I'm going to hurt-"

"You're not. Just do it."

It was impossible to resist, not when reality was so much better than fantasy, when Jamie was asking – no, demanding that they fuck right now. Teddy stopped thinking and gave Jamie what he wanted, pushing inside with an ease that probably should have surprised him. There was no time for finesse right now. He moved fast while they shared sloppy kisses. James clawed at his shoulders, urging him to move even faster, drive his cock deeper.

Each kiss and touch brought him closer to the edge, thrusting harder until he was coming, pouring out weeks of dreams and fantasies.

"Teddy-"

"Shhh, I've got you," he said, breathless. Teddy kissed him softly, before moving down Jamie's body, leaving a trail of kissed, before closing his lips over Jamie's cock. The taste of precome was heavy on his tongue, the smell of sex all around them, and it didn't matter that he'd just come, and he could barely breathe. He kept sucking while he held Jamie's hips tight, deciding how much he would get.

The soft whimpers from above made him renew his efforts. Soon, it turned into moans and then begging. Teddy cast a wandless spell to make the cock ring disappear and in moments, the taste of come filled his mouth, and he swallowed until Jamie quieted down.

Teddy stretched up and kissed Jamie. "You look good all fucked out."

"Thank you," Jamie whispered. "We need to get upstairs and sleep."

"Or I can transfigure the couch," Teddy answered with a chuckle. He took his wand out and did just that, before settling next to Jamie. He pulled his robe and used it as a makeshift blanket. "Get some sleep, Jamie."

"Yeah, okay. We can talk in the morning."

Teddy nodded. "We will." He was gone long before Jamie woke up.

* * *

**confusion** — the feeling or an inability to understand; being in a disordered state; feeling mixed up

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Ted? Teddy?"

It took a moment for Teddy to realize that someone – Harry was talking to him. He turned around. "Sure." He followed his godfather in his office. "Is something the matter? Did I do anything wrong?" He didn't think so, and even if he had, the Head Auror would have approached him, and not the Head of the MLE.

"No, you didn't." Harry nodded toward the chair. "Sit and relax. I'm not here to reprimand you. I only wanted to know how you're doing. You've missed dinners and when you've been there, you've been… strange."

Teddy smiled a little, because he knew that Ginny had put Harry up to this. Bless him, but Harry was not the most observant man, unless it dealt with the job. He tried, though, and Teddy had always loved him for that. "I'm fine, Harry."

"Teddy-" Harry said, with that tone Jamie called the 'I’m Harry Potter and I'm always right' voice.

"I mean it. I've done something stupid," Teddy admitted. "Not about the job, but a person. I don't even know how it happened. We were talking, and then it happened, but it shouldn't have, because it's not good for either of us."

"I can safely say that I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said. "Maybe you want to break it down and give me more information."

"I- I loved Victoire, you know? I knew long before we started dating. This person- One day he was just a friend, and then next I can't get him out of my mind. That's all I think about, and I don't understand. I've never been like this. Love has been gradual and getting to know each other. This is like a lust potion, and it's driving me mad."

Harry sighed. "I wished that I could give you some great advice, impart some pearl of wisdom, but I had a crush and Cho and then Ginny decided that we would be together. I don't understand how things go with today's generation."

Teddy snorted. "Harry, what are you talking about? Almost all your nephews and nieces got married by age twenty. I don't think generation has anything to do with it when your family is involved"

"Except you and Jamie," Harry pointed out.

"Except us." Teddy sighed. The little reminder that he was part of the family made him feel even worse, because he had shagged Harry's son while he was high and drunk. He was a miserable man and he hoped that Harry would never find out. "Look, I'll be fine. I just need to figure this thing out by myself."

"Yeah, okay, but do me a favour. Can you stop by the house and tell Ginny we talked? She's never going to leave me alone if you don't."

Teddy chuckled. "You're so brave."

Harry gave him a loop-sided smile. "She's a lot scarier than Voldemort, and I've learnt to be cautious in my old age."

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself," he said as he got up and left the office.

* * *

**enlightenment** — The state of being enlightened through information; revelation

The next day, Teddy found himself sitting in Ginny's kitchen, his fingers wrapped around a mug of tea while Ginny made lunch for them. "Did Harry send you here?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Why do you two do this? You could talk to me at the same time."

Ginny smirked. "But it's more fun watching Harry try to talk to you boys and then tell me all about it."

"You're horrible."

"And don't you forget it." Ginny put two plates with sandwiches on the table and sat down. "So, now that Harry has tried to talk to you, maybe you can tell me why you and Jamie broke up."

Teddy spit his tea all over the table and his sandwich, choking and coughing. "You did that on purpose."

"I don't want you dead," she answered with a smile, before getting her wand out and cleaning up the mess. "I'll make you another sandwich and you can tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on." It wasn't a complete lie and it was easier to say it when Ginny had her back turned to him. "Besides, I don't know where you get the idea that Jamie would be involved with me."

Ginny sniggered. "Teddy, what exactly did I do before getting pregnant?"

"You played in the… league." Did that mean that she had done the things Jamie had done? Merlin, the idea went against everything he knew about Ginny and Harry.

"Your hair is turning rainbow and your face looks like you've seen Voldemort." There was an amused smile on her face. "I meant that I know what happens in the league. And what do I do now? I'm a reporter, and I know how to get information."

"You can get access, but you can't print it," Teddy said, as he was making sense of what she was saying.

Ginny nodded. "The printing is not a problem, because I'm not interested in writing what people do in their private life. I worry about my boy because I know how the league works. So I've kept an eye on him for the past five years, going to parties in disguises and using polyjuice."

"You're spying on him."

"I'm making sure that he doesn't end up like many of those players, addicted to too many Muggle drugs and alcohol. I don't care who he shags, or if he doesn't want to tell us his sexual orientation-" She shrugged. "I've always felt that he'd tell us when he found the right person. I really hoped that you two were together. When I saw you two talk and then all the weirdness… it was a guess on my part, but I thought you had a row."

Teddy shook his head. "No, nothing like that. He broke up with his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I didn't hear he had one."

"Mark-"

"Oh, him! He's not a boyfriend. The man is here a couple days every month. It's the only reason they lasted as long as they did." Ginny put a fresh sandwich on the table and pushed the plate toward Teddy. "I know my son, and I know that he doesn't trust easily, if at all. It's our fault in part. He's always been so eager to go in front of the cameras, playing with the reporters when he was a baby and we let him. He's perfect if you want the right image, but he's learnt that nothing you see is real. He does trust you, though, and he's loved you for years. I could see it in his eyes when he was younger, in his last year of school, but now he's learnt to mask it. The other night, at Charlie's birthday, I could see it in yours, too. I'm not asking you to tell me anything, but if I'm right, then talk to him."

"I don't think he'll want to speak with me," Teddy whispered. "We… we had sex, and I was awful… not the sex, but before and afterwards. He was high and I shouldn't have, and then I left when he fell asleep, because I thought he didn't care, that he was just high, and I didn't want to deal with the rejection." He looked up at Ginny. "I'm so sorry. God, I didn't mean to hurt him, but I left and now-"

Ginny cut him off by reaching for his hand. "You made a mistake, Teddy. No, I'm not pleased, because he is my son and I want to protect him, but you've also been like a son to us. Talk to him. I'm not telling you to be with him if that's not what you want. I'm telling you to talk to him."

"Why haven't you ever told him that you know? That- I don't know, tell him something."

Ginny smiled softly. "I've seen my mother push my brothers away. They love her to death, but they try to stay as far away as possible. I'm pretty sure that Charlie is gay and stays in Romania to avoid that discussion. I don't want the same thing with my children. I won't nag them, but that doesn't mean that I won't do everything in my power to protect them and make them happy - all my children, and that includes you. Now, finish your lunch and tonight, go talk to Jamie. Solve this thing before the Christmas holidays. Mum will drive all of us nuts if she can sense the tension."

Teddy grinned. "Right, let's do it for Molly."

"Now, you're learning."

He took a bite of his sandwich, and when he was done, he looked up at Ginny again. "You're the best mum," he said with a straight face. He loved his grandmother and his parents would have a special place in his heart, but there were days when he was really glad to have Harry and Ginny around. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, love."

* * *

**understanding** — a mutual agreement, especially of a private, unannounced, or tacit kind

Teddy didn't go that night, or the day after, or the day after that. As much as he loved Harry and Ginny, he wasn't ready to face Jamie. At first, it had been guilt for taking advantage of Jamie, then shame for having run away, but after the talk with Ginny, he was terrified that she was right about Jamie's feelings, because that would mean figuring out what he felt, too.

Was he really obsessed? Was it nothing but some fixation? Except that didn't make sense. After a week of going over the same questions, he decided that it was time to brace himself and face the music.

"Jamie, are you here?" he asked as he entered the house. He wasn't used to calling out for his friend, but after the last two visits, it was preferable. When there was no immediate answer, he thought it was a sign, but as he was about to leave, Jamie called out, "Drawing room."

Teddy found Jamie and sat on the couch, next to his friend. "I thought we should talk."

"We don't have to," Jamie answered. "We're fine, Teddy. We shagged, it's over, and we really don't have to talk about any of that."

Turning sideways, he stared at the younger man. "Is that what you really want?"

Jamie shrugged, looking younger than his twenty-three years. "It's not the first time that I have had a one-night stand."

"We're not a one-night stand; we're best friends," Teddy answered.

"Right," Jamie said with a snort. "Who are you kidding, Teddy? We've never been best friends. I always looked up to you and you humoured me, and then you went off to your training. By the time you finished, I started Quidditch. I've been an annoying little brother that you tolerated, but you never told me anything, not the important things. I still don't even know why you broke up with Victoire, so no, we aren't best friends."

Teddy winced. "Can't we not talk about brothers? That's not exactly a very pleasant thought after what we did." He supposed that Jamie was right in part. He'd always tried to protect Jamie from anything negative. "I didn't just tolerate you. I cared for you, and yes when you were younger, I suppose that I saw you like a little brother and that's why I never shared the bad experiences. Victoire- You know the truth."

"It didn't work out? Do you really think that's an explanation after all the time you two were together?"

Teddy shrugged. "I know it makes no sense to you, but it's what happened. We were together practically since we were children, and I really thought that she was the one, but with time, we just… we were really good friends, but we didn't feel anything more than that. It's why we're still friends. I know it seems strange in your family, but it does happen. People fall out of love, or maybe, we were never in love. It was expected in a way, and safe, because we were such good friends. So yes, it didn't work out."

Jamie nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Are you doing the same thing now?"

Teddy chuckled. "Jamie, you are as far from safe as I can possibly get. No, it's not what I'm doing. I have no idea what I'm doing, to be honest. I never thought of you that way, or I didn't think I did. I know you think we aren't best friends, but if you think about it, we do so much together. Dinners, celebrations, afternoons doing nothing-"

"All right, so maybe we did spend a lot of time together, but you never seemed interested," Jamie said.

"I didn't know that you were gay. You weren't a possibility, and then I saw you with Mark, and I couldn't get you out of my mind, but that doesn't justify what I did. You were high and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"You didn't; I could have stopped you if I wanted to," Jamie answered.

"Maybe, but you were still high." He leaned closer, stopping just long enough to give Jamie time to move away, before kissing him. It had none of the ferocity of the other day, but it wasn't any less intense, and Teddy never wanted for it to end, but eventually he pulled back. "I've never been obsessed with anyone before. I didn't like the idea of you and Mark, because it should have been me celebrating your victories, me half naked in your kitchen, and I know I have no right to be jealous, but I was, and that's why I avoided you at first, and then I felt bad about taking advantage of you."

"Merlin, Teddy, you didn't take advantage of me. I knew you were coming and I made sure that you saw me half naked. I thought- Fuck, I didn't think about afterwards. I've wanted it for so long, but I couldn't tell you, and then you knew about me being gay, so I could see that you wanted me, but were avoiding me. I mean, _really_? Do you think I walk around with a cock ring, but I saw how you were staring at my nipple ring that day in the kitchen; I figured you might like this too. I figured that if I pushed enough we wouldn't need to talk and we could get to the fucking. It's what Gryffindors do, right? The drugs… I didn't do as much as you think, but they provided the extra courage, or insanity, maybe both, I don't know," Jamie admitted, "but I wanted it. So stop beating yourself up over nothing."

So Ginny was right, which meant that now he had to figure out what he wanted. Teddy looked up and Jamie was staring back with such worry, and just like that, he knew. "You're gorgeous, and famous, and you could have anyone you want, but I don't want you to." He reached over and brushed Jamie's messy hair. "I want to be the one make you laugh, the one that makes your fears go away. I can't promise you forever, the way your family seems to do, because a few weeks ago, I didn't even know that I felt this way, but I want to try if it's what you want."

Jamie nodded. "Yes, I want to. I've been waiting for a long time for this, and I'm not asking you to promise me anything. I'm not a child and you don't have to protect me. We do this as equals. No more keeping the bad things from me."

"I can do that." He kissed Jamie again, and then smiled. "So is this when I should tell you that your mother knows about you?"

Jamie paled. "You told her? You promised me. How could you do this to me? You said- I told you that I didn't want them to know. You shouldn't-"

Teddy framed Jamie' face with his hands. "Breathe, Jamie. I didn't tell her anything. She told me. She told me about the league, the parties, and the drugs. She told me about Mark. She was playing long before you did and she's been reporting for a long time. She knew what was happening there even before you joined the league. She said that it's your life and you should decide when to tell them, but she knows, and she… she knew about us or suspected. She thought we were together. What I'm telling you is that it won't make a difference to your parents, and when you are ready, when we are good with whatever this is, then we tell them."

"I don't know, Teddy. Things will change when we tell them. We… we'll have their eyes on us. Nothing will be ours." Jamie had seen it with his cousins and his brother. It would be a million time worse with him and Teddy.

"Then, we take our time, and we see where this goes." Nothing would ever be the same whether they told the Potters or not, but he let Jamie have his delusions for now. He would know soon enough that their friendship had changed irrevocably. Only time would tell if they were making the right choice or not. "One day at a time, okay?"

Jamie nodded. "One day at a time."

* * *

**love** — a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection

"Jamie, are you home?" Teddy asked as he stepped into Jamie's house.

"In the dining room," came the reply.

Teddy went inside and smiled when he saw the candles lighting the room, the table impeccably set, and two flutes on the table. He stopped and watched his lover. Jamie looked gorgeous in his fancy dress robe and friendly smile on his face, as he opened the bottle of champagne. "Starting without me?"

"No, but you are boringly on time… unless there's an emergency at work," Jamie said, smiling.

"Isn't this a little overboard?"

Jamie poured the champagne into the flutes and handed Teddy one. "We've been together a year. I've never managed more than three months and that was with Mark."

"And you saw him a few days a month," Teddy finished with a chuckled. "And you're still not very diplomatic. I might not like hearing about other lovers."

Jamie cracked a smile. "Please, you love it. It reminds you that you're the only one I want." He clinked his glass against Teddy's. "To a whole year together."

"To us," Teddy whispered, before kissing Jamie. The champagne was ignored in favour of the sweet taste of his lover, of the way their bodies pressed against each other with familiar ease. "God, I love you so much."

Jamie's eyes went wide, before he grinned. "You never said it before."

"I know, but I wanted to be sure and I wanted it be right." Teddy took a sip from the glass and put it down. "And it's right. I love you, Jamie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled the box out. He didn't go on his knee, not with Jamie's constant rants about weddings and institutions, but instead he opened the box, showing two matching rings. "I want to be with you forever, and I know all of your objections about your family and the press, but we don't have to do the engagement or the wedding if you don't want to. We don't even have to tell anyone. We can charm the rings so no one can see them, but I want you to know that it's forever."

He held his breath, watching Jamie who wasn't speaking and wasn't taking his eyes off from the rings. "Say something. You're never speechless; I'm starting to worry."

Finally, Jamie looked up and chuckled. "Way to show off; my present won't look as good now."

Teddy wanted to scream as Jamie moved away, but he said nothing, waiting for his lover to return with his own box. When Teddy opened it, he frowned. "A key? What am I supposed to do with that?"

Jamie laughed. "Not sure, and I told you it sucked, but this was more symbolic. I know you have access to the house. You are the only one who has access to the house, but I wanted you…." Jamie took a deep breath. "I'm asking you to move in with me, which I know it's sort of ridiculous after what you just said, but-"

Teddy cut him off with another kiss. "Jamie, you… you want… does this mean we can tell people?"

Jamie nodded. "I thought we could tell Mum and Dad first, and your grandmother, and the rest at the Christmas dinner. I thought after that, I could do an interview, and we can pick how to come out, unless you want to keep it a secret."

"No, no more secrets. I want to be able to come to your games and kiss you afterwards, go to the parties with you. I want the world to know that you're mine. No more girls trying to get a date with you, no more men trying to get into your pants. Just you and me." Teddy grinned. "We can tell the world, but I don't want you to do it for me. You have to do it when you are ready and when you are comfortable with that decision."

Jamie put down his box, took the rings, and put away Teddy's box. "I know I've always complained about engagements and weddings, but I want it with you. I'm ready to come out." He went down on his knees, and smiled. "Ted Lupin, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Isn't that my line?" he asked, before nodding. "Yes, Merlin, yes." He pulled Jamie's robe. "Come up here. We need to celebrate. Dinner can wait." Jamie's laughter was infectious as he got up and pulled Teddy toward their bedroom.

Teddy loved Jamie and their life together. After a year, his attraction was just as strong. One day, he'd tell Victoire that she was right and he hadn't really been in love with her, because everything with Jamie was different, stronger, and more powerful. He cherished every moment they had together and protected every memory.

Jamie was his obsession and it was never going to end.  
  



End file.
